


Sun Dress

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Defending Jacob, Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, dom andy, grey andy, helpless female reader, role playing out a scene, sub female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You come to andy barber looking for a good lawyer, but you can't afford him, he offers you another deal instead.
Relationships: andy barber/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sun Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowqueen79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/gifts).



“But sir.” You stammer.

“No buts, that’s my going rate, everyone knows this, you didn’t actually come in not knowing that did you?” His voice softly taunts you and you frown.

“You did.” He breathes in some kind of weird awe before he’s laughing softly, “Oh honey, only a fool comes in here without all the information they need, i’m the best lawyer in this city, you have to know you can’t afford me, not even close and that case you want me to take over? Not happening, you’ll lose, and I only take cases I can win.”

You frown more and more as he talks, your eyes fill with tears, the hope you held, gone. He was who you needed and he wouldn’t take your case….what could you do.

“Please.” You whimper, bottom lip trembling as you look to him once more.

It’s then that his eyes darken. Oh, they have been watching you intently the whole time, like a hawk, looking at his pray, his chin resting in one of his hands, looking relaxed when you can tell it’s anything but.

He looks like a king in his kingdom, this is his zone, not yours and you are fucked when he leans forward, dark smirk on his face, “Tell you what little dove, you come over here and sit in my lap, ride me real good, and…..i’ll take your case.”

Your mouth opens and closes. The sad thing is you’re not that surprised, he had a reputation around town besides being a good lawyer, you could walk out. He wasn’t keeping you here, you could try to find someone else but….he was the best...and you needed the best.

Would it be so bad? Your eyes rake over him. He was good looking, more than good looking. There was nothing off putting about him….well….him asking you to have sex like this was….fucked up but….you needed him….and he knew it too by the smirk that starts to grow on his face.

“I take that as a yes.”

You sigh resigned to it, “Yes.”

“Then get over here baby, in my lap, I don’t have all day, unlike some people.”

You flush and put her purse down in your chair and go over to him, rounding the desk, you stand before him, he moves his chair around to really look you up and down, “My my, you are really cute, not a stunner, but cute, I like it, now….hike up that dress and crawl on up.”

He pats his lap and you….swallow thickly and do as he says, hiking up you’re sundress, you climb on up into his lap, knees on either side of his legs, just barely fitting. When his hands settle on your hips, you shiver, “Relax, i’ll make you feel so good little dove.”

You nod, unsure of what to do, but he does it for you, his hands briefly leave your hips to undo his belt buckle and zip down his fly, no underwear, not a surprise at all, when one of his hands moves your panties off to the side so his big cock can slide up into you, you start to panic, but his hand is suddenly around your throat and it scares the shit out of you.

“Hush, stop it, let it happen little dove, be a good girl for me.”

You whimper, but nod. His hand stays around your throat in a loser grip as his other hand grips your hip tightly in warning, “Now...ride me and make it good.” His tone firm and dangerous, you nod again, hands settling on his shoulders and...raise yourself up just enough and then down again with enough force to make him groan in pleasure and it’s how you keep going.

Fucking him, riding him hard and fast, giving him what he wants so he’ll give you what you want. When his hand on your hip moves to start rubbing over your clit, you gasp and then moan the longer he does it, “That’s it...be a good girl for me.”

“Fuck.” You swear as you’re blindsided by your orgasm, he in turn gets sucked into his, hand around your throat tightening as it goes on and on and on.

It’s only once you’ve both come down from the high that a smile breaks out over your face, small as it is and one breaks out over his, looking sated and proud of you, “Such a good girl for me.” He leans forward to finally kiss you deeply and you hang onto him as you kiss back.

His lips start a trail down to your neck, “Such a perfect wife I have, perfect little girl letting daddy play how he wants...the trust you give me honey.”

You melt under his praise and cling on more, “Thank you daddy.” You breathe out.

“Mmmmm next time, i’ll find a way to have you in a empty courtroom, how about that sweetheart?”

You whine, “Yes, sounds so good daddy.”

“Mmmmm good girl.”


End file.
